1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for converging the ends of two light waveguides in the axial direction, whereby light energy is coupled into the one light waveguide and a portion thereof is coupled out of the other light waveguide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of the general type set forth above is disclosed, for example, in European patent No. 00 30 108 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,506, fully incorporated herein by this reference. In addition to radial alignment (x-direction and y-direction) of the light waveguides, the problem always arises that an axial dislocation (in the z-direction) must also be undertaken, namely until the two light waveguides mechanically abut one another or, respectively, have a prescribed, extremely small spacing of only a few .mu.m therebetween. In this context, there is the possibility of observing the ends of the two light waveguides approaching one another and terminating the displacement operation given adequate convergence. This method is relatively time-consuming and inaccurate.